loraldfandomcom-20200213-history
New Domains
Balance Domain Granted Abilities: ' ''Balanced Attacks (Sp): With a touch you can cast the Align Weapon spell for a number of hours per day equal to your cleric level. You can use this ability a number of times per day equal to 3 + your Wisdom modifier. See Alignment (Sp): Starting at 6th level, you can use Aura Sight at will as a spell-like ability using your cleric level as the caster level. You can use this ability for a number of rounds per day equal to your cleric level. These rounds do not need to be consecutive. Domain Spells: ''1st Level ''Make whole ''2nd Level ''Calm emotions ''3rd Level ''Clarity of mind ''4th Level ''Dismissal ''5th Level ''Mass sanctuary ''6th Level ''Banishment ''7th Level ''Word of balance ''8th Level ''Protection from spells ''9th Level ''Weighed in the balance '''Hunting Domain Granted Abilities: 'Survival is a class skill for you as the priests of Chessel are master hunters. ''Enemy Bane (Su): As a move action you may perform a track action by touching the ground and get all information instantly no matter how long that would usually take, adding half your level to all tracking checks (this stacks with the ranger ability). You can use this ability for a number of times per day equal to 3 + your Wisdom modifier. Enemy Bane (Su): At 6th level, as a move action, you may select an enemy within sight and single it out as a target. When you do this you gain a bonus on all attack, damage, and survival (track) rolls equal to 1/2 your cleric level (minimum +1). You can use this ability for a number of rounds per day equal to 3 + your Wisdom modifier. These rounds do not need to be consecutive. The effect on that target lasts no longer than for 24 hours before your need to see them again. ''Domain Spells': 1st—detect animals or plants, 2nd—blood scent, 3rd—aerial tracks, 4th—commune with nature, 5th—release the hounds, 6th—true seeing. 7th—scrying, greater, 8th—discern location, 9th—foresight. Mother Domain Granted Powers: Mothers Bond (Sp): With a touch you can cast the Status spell for a number of hours per day equal to your cleric level. You can use this ability a number of times per day equal to 3 + your Wisdom modifier. Mother's Pride (Sp): At 8th level, all summoned creatures are affected by the Augument Summoning ''and Extend Spell feat.'' Domain Spells: 1st—''charm person'', 2nd—''detect thoughts'', 3rd—''suggestion'', 4th—''heroism'', 5th—''charm monster'', 6th—''geas/quest'', 7th—''insanity'', 8th—''demand'', 9th—''dominate monster''. Peace Domain Granted Powers: You bring peace and calm to all you meet. Cease Conflict (Su): With a touch of your hand you can instantly lower any living targets attitude toward you to indifferent (but no better. They are allowed a Will Save equal to a DC of 10 + 1/2 your cleric level + your Wisdom modifier. You can use this ability a number of times per day equal to 3 + your Wisdom modifier. Destructive Aura (Su): At 8th level, you can emit a 30-foot aura of peace for a number of rounds per day equal to your cleric level. Everyone in this area is under a sanctuary spell DC of 10 + 1/2 your cleric level + your Wisdom modifier ''. '''Domain Spells': 1st—''charm person'', 2nd—''sleep'', 3rd—''deep slumber'', 4th—''locate creature'', 5th—''telepathic bond'', 6th—''planar binding'', 7th—''scrying, greater'', 8th—''protection from spells'', 9th—''wish.'' Vision Domain Granted powers: Obscure Vision (Su): From 1st level you gain one obscure vision per level per week. This requires 15 minutes on concentration (DC 15 in combat or similar) and the visions have complex cryptic means that Knowledge (religion) and Sense Motive can be used to decipher at the DM's discretion. Clear Vision (Su): At 8th level these visions become less ambiguous at the DMs discretion. 1st – true strike, 2nd – augury, 3rd – clairaudience/clairvoyance, 4th – scrying, 5th – commune, 6th – legend lore, 7th – v''ision'', 8th – moment of prescience, 9th – foresight